Ar-menn
Summary The Ar-menn, or Year-Men, are the twelve clans of the Cavalltyr. Each raids the other. But all unite to drive out outsiders. Clan Stories Clan Rhone They are the oldest clan, known for raising the best horses in Cavalltyr. The Rhone Clan is also the wealthiest, often a target of lesser clan raids. Clan Black Horse This clan is said to have broken away from Clan Rhone centuries ago. They remain closely affiliated, competing in the horse trade. Clan Were Wind They get their name for the wild winds of Cavalltyr. They are known as fast riders, and excellent with slings and throwing spears. Clan Two Rider They are known for abductions to grow their clan numbers. They are thought of as oath-breakers, and generally despised. Clan Night Frost This clan is known for its night raids. They are skilled ambushers; but skilled at little else. Two Thunders Clan They earned their name because most of their warriors sling stones with both hands while riding. Clan Hidden Sun This is a smaller clan, broken from Clan High Sun. Theirs is a bitter rivalry, its origin lost in time. The Hidden Suns ride gray and dun horses; subsisting on jobs from more powerful clans. Clan High Sun This clan is known for pride and ostentation. They adorn their horses with gold coins and fabrics, either bartered or stolen. Dead Lakes Clan This clan is known for living in the dry lakes of northern Cavalltyr. But they are best known for fighting the horrors and monstrosities that shamble south from the Necromantic School. Singing Grass Clan They are known for living in the most fertile region of Cavalltyr, the Singing Grasses. When the wind rises, the grass reeds whistle and sing melodic notes that make the land sound like it has burst forth in song. Ice Fields Clan This clan originated in the southern tundra lands. They are known for their ability to travel difficult terrain--even the frozen southern oceans. The Ice Fielders have a long hateful enmity with the men of Morfylreich. Five Spears Clan The Five Spears Clan lives on the western border of Cavalltyr, nearest to Geistinglund. They are the most powerful clan of Cavalltyr; said to be the first Horsemen to have acquired bronze weapons. Clan Flags Each clan has a flag and shield sygil. # Clan Rhone: Red horse head on a white field; horse hair tassels # Clan Black Horse: Black horse over a red head on gray or white # Clan Were Wind: Blue wavy lines on a white field; horse hair tassels # Clan Two Rider: Two figures, one with a spear, on a horse in brown on a yellow field. # Clan Night Frost: Jagged white icicles descending over a black field # Two Thunders Clan: Two black clouds, stacked, with red lightning emitting over white field # Clan Hidden Sun: Half of a yellow sun at the bottom of the shield, black band above, over light blue # Clan High Sun: Half of a red sun at top of shield on a field of yellow; horse hair tassel # Dead Lakes Clan: three white skulls over three blue circles over tan field # Singing Grass Clan: four green stripes diagonal over tan field; horse hair tassels # Ice Fields Clan: 3-5 blue horses galloping over white field; morfyl hide braids # Five Spears Clan: five intersected spears in yellow over a field of red There is a thirteenth bandit clan called the "White Riders." On the rare occasion they display a sygil, it is three mounted horses in white over a black field. Category:Guilds and Orders